


Beyond the Storm

by MJDraperBlake



Series: At Storm’s Edge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 07 Speculation, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJDraperBlake/pseuds/MJDraperBlake
Summary: “We all are a bit broken, but that’s what makes us stronger.”__________Bellamy searches for Octavia while Clarke attempts to rebuild Sanctum.Will Octavia return from the anomaly, or is she lost to them forever?OR - what happens after the season 6 finale and Octavia’s disappearance.





	1. I am Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts directly after the season 6 finale. It contains spoilers for all of season 6.
> 
> This is part 2 of my series, Beyond the Storm. Some canon divergence occured in part 1 of that story, so you may want to read that before starting this part.
> 
> This story will focus primarily on Bellamy and Octavia’s relationship, with some romantic relationships and friendships as well.
> 
> It will not cover the whole season, just a part of the beginning. I may add another part later if I feel inspired.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy couldn’t believe his sister simply disappeared from his arms. He would do anything to get her back.

Bellamy fell to his knees in shock and confusion. He had her, he had Octavia back. He had her in his arms and now she was just - gone. Where did she go? What did he do now? They finally had some important conversations. He had bared his heart to her. She had changed, he had changed, and they had worked towards forgiveness.

And now? Where was Octavia? Was she even alive? Would he ever see her again?

Bellamy bent forward and put his face in his hands as he began to cry. He cried her name over and over again in anguish and guilt. He rocked on his knees until they ached. The stones pressed marks into his knees and he barely noticed.

The things that they had done to each other since he got back to the ground had fractured their relationship so deeply that he had told her he wanted her dead. He had  _ told  _ her his sister died a long time ago. Now he just wanted her back. There were still things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he  _ did  _ forgive her. He wanted to tell her that he needed her in his life.

It had only been a little over three weeks since they left the Ark and came back to the ground. So many things had happened. Bellamy had barely processed the last war before it was time to go into cryo, and then of course they destroyed this society, too.

Every single thing, every word and action that he had spoken and taken over the last three weeks piled up on top of his shoulders. They crushed him beneath their weight, the enormous regret and guilt causing him to moan in agony. He hadn’t felt this kind of pain from grief since he left Clarke behind 6 years ago…and then when she died again just a few short days ago. He honestly didn’t know how much more he could handle before he broke. He knew there was a name for this kind of crushing hopelessness, but he couldn’t even think straight. He felt exhausted and numb.

At some point the others came outside of Gabriel’s tent. Bellamy didn’t know how long he had been crying and rocking. Minutes or hours, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore except getting his little sister back.

Finally, Gabriel spoke. “Bellamy, let me help you get inside. It’s getting dark.”

Bellamy let Gabriel and Jackson bring him inside the tent. Gabriel let Bellamy sleep on the only bed in the tent. Echo took off his boots and brought him some water. He could barely take a sip. He could barely blink. Octavia’s blood was still on his hands. He tried to rub it off in a panic, feeling the immense regret and guilt heaped upon his shoulders once more. Jackson quickly brought over a basin and a cloth, and Echo cleaned his hands.

Finally Bellamy let out a sigh. He pulled his legs up to his chest, laid down, and began to rock again. The tears stopped and he started to think about the first time he had held his baby sister. “I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you,” he had told her.

He did let many awful things happen to her. In fact, he was responsible for most of her pain. If he hadn’t followed Pike, Lincoln might still be alive. If he hadn’t left her in the bunker to go save Raven, maybe they could have led Wonkru together. On top of all that he had  _ poisoned  _ his baby sister, and he put the flame in Madi. He even left her behind in the woods on a hostile moon to fend for herself.

_ Gods, how could I screw everything up so badly?  _

He had told Octavia she wasn’t his responsibility anymore, and now she was gone. Vanished. Dead or alive? It was impossible to know. He couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t concentrate. He just kept thinking of all the memories of his baby sister.

Rocking her as a little one to help her fall asleep. Teaching her to say, “I’m not afraid,” every time someone came to their room and she had to hide under the floor. Teaching her how to read and all of the Greek myths. Reading to her the stories of the gods and the heroes. Laughing when they played games and he always let her win. Bringing her small scraps of fabric and other treasures he’d find on the Ark.

Finally showing her the Ark and her getting arrested. Losing their mother. Shooting Jaha to get on the dropship to protect her. Seeing how strong she was when they fought the grounders. Learning from her and Lincoln about how they could have peace with the grounders. Losing her and getting her back, again and again. She always came back. Always.

_ Will she this time? Will she come back to me?  _ He didn’t even know her anymore. He spent six years waiting to get back to the ground to see her. He wanted to know her. He needed her, he was lost without her. He knew that now, but he couldn’t protect her. He failed her.

His thoughts kept spiraling and going in circles. The guilt and fear weighed on his chest like a boulder. He had thought he was so right about everything. He had thought the choices he had made over the past 7 years were the best choices. But in the end, he realized that all he managed to do was kept himself alive. He realized that he really had no control over the situations that he’d found himself in.

At some point, Bellamy managed to fall asleep. He slept fitfully, dreaming of Octavia and their childhood. The tears came and went many times that night. He felt so alone even though Echo was right beside him. He dreamt of Clarke and her holding him. 

When the morning finally came, Bellamy was ready to begin.

He was determined to get her back, whatever it took. He would walk straight into that anomaly if that’s what it took.

_ I am not afraid. _


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke woke up the morning after the battle to begin anew.

_ A shower. An actual, working shower. Electricity and a gas stove. Murphy cooking. _

As she woke up the next morning, that’s all Clarke thought about. She must have been dreaming about Becca’s mansion. She chuckled lightly at the ridiculous dream. That was more than 6 years ago. But gods, a warm shower would feel so damn good right now.

Instead, Clarke sighed. She longed to stay in bed for just a few more minutes, to fall back asleep like she used to on Earth. She still wasn’t used to this moon’s strange suns and the morning/evening cycles. It must be morning, because she heard rustling in the kitchen and people stirring in the bedrooms around her.

Clarke had politely declined Josephine’s room in the castle. That would be strange. Even just thinking about sleeping in the room next to her mother’s murderer made her skin crawl. She was really angry with Russell and didn’t trust herself not to stab him in his sleep. She had given the night guard express orders not to let her into his room yesterday. She didn’t know what to do with him - just one more thing they would have to figure out when Bellamy and Octavia returned.

Instead of sleeping in Josephine’s room, Clarke joined Madi in her room above the tavern. Though Delilah’s parents were grieving the death of their daughter, they were still willing to cook, bake, and host her and her friends. Delilah’s mother said that she found comfort in the routine, and wanted to work.

Clarke knows all about that. When her friends had gone into space six years ago, she had let herself grieve. She stayed in Becca’s lab until the food ran out. Then it was time to get to work. Clarke had grieved for more people than she could even count. Now Clarke had to add Abby to that ever-growing mental list.

Clarke didn’t sleep well the night before. She was really worried about Madi and kept waking up to check on her. Madi had been clearly exhausted, and had to practically be carried to bed. Clarke managed to pull Madi’s boots off but couldn’t even get her changed before she fell asleep. She took turns with Gaia throughout the day, making sure Madi was never alone.

Thankfully Madi had no fever, and no symptoms other than tiredness and lack of appetite. They managed to get her to drink and eat a little bit last night, and Niylah had checked on her, assuring Clarke that everything looked fine with her stitches. Clarke still worried. She constantly worried about everyone, but Madi was her child. Nothing was more important than keeping her safe.

Now that Clarke was awake and her mind was working, she had to get up and move. She tried to do so without waking Madi. Clarke quietly dressed in her clothes from Earth, and pulled on her boots. She wore the same clothes everyday for years, but she wasn’t about to continue walking around looking like Josephine. When she had time she’d look through Sanctum’s clothing shop and find something new that suited her.

Clarke slowly tiptoed towards the bedroom door when she heard Madi stir.

“Clarke?” Madi was awake. Clarke sat on the edge of her bed.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” said Clarke. She put her hand to Madi’s brow to check for fever. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Madi said, “hungry!” She giggled.

“Do you feel up for breakfast downstairs? Or should I bring you something here?” Clarke smoothed Madi’s hair back from her face.

“Let’s go downstairs,” Madi said. “I want to see everyone.”

—————

When Clarke and Madi ventured downstairs, the tavern was still busy. Most of their friends were there, except Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke hoped they came back that afternoon, because she didn’t want to make any big decisions without them.

Raven looked up from her breakfast. “Good morning,” she said with a smile. She hopped up and gave them both a quick hug. They all made space at the table for Clarke and Madi. Clarke couldn’t really remember a time when they were able to eat in relative peace. Maybe Mount Weather, but even then she still worried constantly about Bellamy and Finn and whether they were even alive.

“Good morning!” Madi said cheerfully. She seemed to be in good spirits, and Clarke was so thankful that Raven was able to get the Flame out of Madi without hurting her. Clarke reached over to squeeze Raven’s arm. Raven smiled brightly, even though there was a hint of sadness as well. They had all lost so many people. Clarke knew Raven was close with Abby and Shaw, and that it would take time for her to heal.

The others chatted and laughed as they ate. It was so good to see everyone in good spirits. They had lost some people, but they did a lot better than they ever had in the past. The casualties were minimal, and Clarke felt a little bit of weight lifted off of her shoulders. She only hoped that peace would continue as they worked to rebuild Sanctum.

Clarke still couldn’t believe the delicious food was actually real. Blythe Ann made the most delicious biscuits. They were just sweet enough and melted in her mouth. Madi let out a quiet “mmmmm” with almost every bite. Clarke smiled at her innocence.

After breakfast was over, Raven and Murphy stayed while the others separated to various tasks. Indra and Miller were meeting with the Sanctum guards to discuss the guard duties and schedule, and to set up the Wonkru guards. Emori, Gaia, and Madi helped clean up the kitchens. Niylah headed to the clinic to check their supplies and equipment.

Clarke, Raven, and Murphy sat together and discussed the next steps for their people. First there was the issue of living quarters for Wonkru. They also discussed the food supply, expansion of the radiation shield’s protection radius, and other various tasks.

After a few minutes, Jordan came into the room.

He smiled sadly at them. “Good morning,” he said.

“How do you feel this morning? Get some rest last night?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I’m doing okay. But I’m still tired. So what are you going to do with the devout left in Sanctum? You’re not going to punish them, are you?” Jordan asked as he sat down.

Clarke was taken aback. She figured they had time over the next few days to figure out some of these details. Clarke, Raven, and Murphy shared a worried look. They were concerned about Jordan’s bluntness and the time he had spent away from the group. Clarke also felt guilty for leaving him behind when Monty and Harper had asked her and Bellamy to take care of him.

“Well, we haven’t discussed that yet, we need to wait until Bellamy and Gabriel return to make the big decisions,” Raven said.

Jordan sighed. “Okay, I just think we should take responsibility for the mess we made.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“Look, Jordan,” Murphy began, “I know you’re upset at losing Delilah, but we did our best. What the Primes were doing was wrong. Now these people can actually be free.”

“They actually had peace before we arrived,” said Jordan. He leaned forward. “We kinda screwed that up in a big way. Are we just going to pretend we did it for the good of the people?” He was becoming agitated as he talked.

“To be fair, they did kill Clarke first,” said Murphy. “And Delilah. So, you know, they’re not innocent.”

“I know that,” said Jordan. “But now dozens more people are dead because of us.” He was clenching his jaw now.

Clarke was concerned with him but didn’t want to make a scene now. Not on the first morning of their new reality. The Sanctum villagers started to look their way as Jordan’s voice rose. “We won’t punish them, Jordan. Once we can figure out what laws we should have here, we’ll go from there. Maybe we’ll have an election or something to figure out the council. Okay?”

Jordan just nodded his head. “Excuse me,” he said as he got up to leave. His hands were clenched into fists. “I’m going to help with the farming this morning.”

Clarke, Raven, and Murphy simply shared a glance. Jordan didn’t look back as he left the tavern.

Clarke could understand what Jordan was feeling. It was his first days on the ground and he had already suffered through unspeakable trauma. It reminded her of the 100’s first days in the ground, when Jasper got hit with a spear to the chest. Clarke had months to process her grief, but this all happened in the last week for Jordan.

_ We’ve got to keep a better eye on him_, thought Clarke.

With that, she went back to planning with Murphy and Raven.


	3. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia woke up confused and tired. Where was she, and how did she get there?

_ “I couldn’t get out of it. He has my mother. I'm so sorry Octavia.” _

Hope’s words repeated over and over again in Octavia’s mind. Or was she dreaming? She wasn’t really sure. She slowly moved her head and felt a pain in her side.

“Ouch!” Octavia said, as she sucked in a painful breath. She pulled up her shirt and felt her left side. There was a wound, but it wasn’t as bad as she expected. It appeared to be healing already. She remembered that her hand healed the last time she went into the anomaly, so perhaps it had some healing power.

Octavia heard the anomaly nearby, though it was quieter than before. She wasn’t sure how long she had been unconscious or asleep. She blinked open her eyes and looked around as she struggled to sit up. In front of her there were some scraggly bushes spread out among a rocky clearing. She held her side as she tried to remember how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was a woman coming into Gabriel’s tent. At first she thought it was Diyoza, but she quickly realized it was Hope. How did she know it was Hope? She said, “I couldn’t get out of it. He has my mother. I’m so sorry Octavia.”

_ Couldn’t get out of what? _

And then Octavia said, “Be brave. Tell him it’s done.”

_ What? I don’t even know who ‘he’ is… _

Octavia’s head also hurt. She felt her forehead and winced. She felt a little bit like she was just in a fight. She clearly didn’t remember traveling to this place on Sanctum.

_ Is it Sanctum? Where am I? _

Octavia slowly came to her knees and then she attempted to stand up. Though she felt slightly dizzy, she managed to stand upright. The suns were brighter there, and it was hotter. She shielded her eyes as she turned around to get her bearings. She recognized absolutely nothing, which was quite unnerving. The green trees of the forest disappeared, and in their place stood some steep brown mountains. Small groups of trees dotted the horizon, but otherwise that place seemed really dry. The anomaly was still visible but it was farther away than it was when she fainted.

Actually, she wasn’t really sure what happened. Hope must have stabbed her, but she couldn’t remember what happened after that.

Octavia heard a sound that was like music to her ears, and couldn’t believe she was hearing horses! She smiled brightly, thinking of her dearest companion, Helios. She turned towards the sound, but those weren’t the horses of Earth. They were slightly off somehow, and it was clear they came from whatever planet she’s on.

_ Wait… am I on a different moon? Or planet? _

The riders were human, thankfully. They were coming right towards her, so Octavia waved her arms to make sure they saw her. There was also some sort of dog or wolf galloping alongside them. There were maybe five riders and three wolves.

_ Okay, I hope they’re friendly. _

The group was quickly upon her. Thankfully they didn’t immediately attack, because Octavia had no sword. Her fists were ready if needed, though.

A woman in her forties dressed in lightweight clothing jumped down off her horse and quickly walked over to Octavia. She was tall with a confident stride. Her long, dark brown hair was braided and swung back and forth as she walked.

“You made it back!” she exclaimed as she grasped Octavia’s shoulders. She searched Octavia’s face. “Hope? Did Hope find you? Where is she?”

“She’s not here...and I don’t remember much else,” Octavia replied. She must have looked confused because Ava furrowed her brow in concern.

“That’s okay,” the woman replied. “You and Diyoza had no recent memory the first time you arrived here. And you survived the anomaly again, it’s quite a miracle! I’m Ava. Come up on my horse and I’ll explain everything on the way. Maybe your memories will come back to you as we travel.”

“I’m injured,” said Octavia, though she was feeling less pain already. 

“Let me help you then.” With a boost from Ava, Octavia pulled herself up on the horse with a wince. Ava jumped up in front of her. They made their way towards the mountains.

__________________________

_ Mebi oso na hit… _

_ A baby is crying. Diyoza is crying, too. _

Octavia jerked awake. She must have nodded off during their horseback journey. She was dreaming of Lincoln again. She couldn’t remember how many times she has had the dream of his last words, repeated in her head over and over again.

But what was the last part about? Was it a memory?

“Are you okay back there?” Ava asked.

“Yeah, I guess I’m tired,” Octavia replied. “Um, do you know how Hope is now a grown woman when a few days ago she was still a fetus? I feel like a part of my life is missing.”

“Well, you were here in Bethel for several years. But the anomaly messes with normal time. Hope was about 15 when she left us to come and find you.”

“She must have been at least 20,” says Octavia. “Does that mean I was here for 15 years?”

“Something like that. You were gone for weeks though. Our guess is that the anomaly journey adds some earth years to your life. Now we don’t know this for sure, since you and Hope are the only ones who have gone through more than once. But you have hardly aged, and from your account, she has. It’s all very unpredictable. No one else has ever gone through more than once. Even when you first arrived here 15 years ago, Hope was just a baby, so we’re not sure what exactly happens when someone travels through it.”

“So you can travel through space through the anomaly? How does that work? How many people live here? And where is here?” asked Octavia.

“You really don’t remember, do you? Well, this is planet Beta, and our first founding members got here about 220 years ago. We’ve been growing slowly ever since, though the going is tough at times. Our last census counted 300 souls,” replies Ava. “We think the anomaly works sort of like a wormhole or transportation device. We’re still trying to understand it.”

They soon came upon a village that looked very similar to Sanctum. It was built around shipping containers and filled with plastic furniture. It was more worn here in Beta, though. The weather must have been harsher. There were very few areas of vegetation, but it looked like they had some farms and animals to sustain them.

As they arrived and dismounted the horse, several boys came up and took the horse to its stable. They whispered and stared at Octavia, giggling and smiling at her.

“What’s that all about?” Octavia asked.

“Well, you, Diyoza, and Hope are sort of a legend to our people. The Anomaly Sisters, that’s what some people call you.” Ava smiled and led Octavia into what looked like a main meeting area with a few surrounding tents and containers.

People stopped and smiled as she walked by. They were whispering with excitement. As they passed through the entrance, an older man got to his feet and greeted Octavia. He was tall with a full beard and long brown hair. He wore long pants and a button down shirt, which was casually opened at the neck. His brown eyes sparkled as he shook Octavia’s hand fondly.

“Octavia, I’m so glad you’re back! It’s really amazing, isn’t it? Thank God you are safe. We desperately need your help.”

Octavia felt like she should know this man. He was their leader, but beyond that she couldn’t remember much.

“Dad, Octavia has lost her memories. Hopefully they will return in time, but for now we will need to explain more of what is happening,” said Ava.

“Of course, Ava. That did happen last time as I recall,” he said thoughtfully. “I’m Abe. I’ll try to make this as short as possible. So after you went back into the anomaly to travel back to Sanctum, Diyoza went on a routine scouting mission around Bethel. We knew that Dean had people out that way, but we hadn’t realized they had moved forward closer to our camp.” As Abe continued the briefing, he gestured to their wall mounted map.

“So long story short, Dean demanded that we open the anomaly as the condition in which to return Diyoza. We were all conflicted and some of us honestly felt that we shouldn’t open it. We didn’t know what would happen if we did, and we needed someone on the other side to activate the anomaly stone on Sanctum. So Hope volunteered to go and look for the anomaly stone and try to activate it in order to open it and save her mother. I’m assuming she succeeded, since you are here. Where is she, by the way?”

Abe looked around expectantly.

“I’m sorry, but she didn’t come through with me. I don’t know why. She stabbed me and I can’t remember anything beyond that.”

“She stabbed you?! Why…” said Abe. Clearly frustrated, he paced back and forth.

“She wouldn’t do it without a reason,” said Ava.

“Well, I remember that we activated the anomaly stone, and then after that she came out of the anomaly. She said, ‘I couldn’t get out of it. He has my mother. I’m so sorry Octavia.’ Then I said, ‘Be brave. Tell him it’s done.’ I realized she had stabbed me and then I woke up here.”

“She couldn’t get out of it? Was she stuck in the anomaly? We’ll have to think about this for a while, because I’m confused,” said Abe.

Ava said, “tell who it’s done? Dean?”

Octavia furrowed her brow. She didn’t really understand what happened, and her stomach hurt. “Can I have some water? Maybe I should sit down.” She felt overwhelmed with all of this new information.

“Of course!” Ava said. She handed Octavia a glass of water. “I’m so sorry. I know this must be a lot to take in. We would have never expected you to return, but we assumed that Hope would. You and Diyoza are family. Charmaine was so close to coming with you last time, but she didn’t want to leave the life she had here behind. But you had spent 15 years trying to get back to Sanctum and back to Bellamy. When we finally figured out that the stone allowed you to travel through the anomaly, you went through with it.”

As Octavia sipped the water, a memory came back to her.

****

_ Diyoza clutched her belly tightly. “Oh, Octavia! I think the baby’s coming!” she moaned. _

_ Octavia panicked, but Diyoza walked her through it. “I remember seeing this once on TV,” she said through a grimace. _

_ “TV? What is that?” asked Octavia. _

_ “Some...other time,” said Diyoza through heavy breaths. _

_ Octavia keenly missed Niylah in that moment. She would know what to do. Despite their clear ineptitude, Octavia helped Diyoza through the labor and she delivered a healthy baby girl. _

_ “Hope,” said Diyoza. “Kane and Abby would be so proud.” _

_ Happy tears danced among both women’s eyelashes as Diyoza leaned back against a tree in their makeshift camp. _

_ Diyoza placed Hope into Octavia’s arms as she closed her eyes to rest. _

_ “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Hope,” said Octavia as she kissed the baby’s feather soft hair. “I promise.” _

****

“Octavia? Octavia, are you alright?” Ava called her name a few more times.

Octavia realized she stopped paying attention and finally responded.

“I think my memories are returning,” she said. A hint of a tear was in her eyes, but she was smiling.

_ A family. I actually have a family here, _thought Octavia.

That tiny tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it quickly away. She stood up quickly.

“Okay, let’s do it. Let’s get Diyoza back,” said Octavia with determination. “What do I need to do?”


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy learns more about the anomaly as he prepares to head back to Sanctum.

Bellamy woke up before the others. It was still dark outside, but there was an orange glow that meant dawn was approaching. He sat up slowly and pulled on his boots. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. 

_ Clarke. _ _What would she do? _

He needed her ideas. He didn't know where to start. Jumping into the anomaly might just get him killed, and not even bring Octavia back. Perhaps Gabriel could give him some ideas of what to try first. He hoped they could call the anomaly using the stone, like before, but he didn’t know if that was possible. 

Then there was the matter of Echo. He promised her nothing would change on the ground. He couldn’t believe that was less than a month ago. For the last 3 weeks, he kept telling himself that now was not the time to break things off with her. That was before he lost Clarke, again. He didn’t want to wait another minute to tell Clarke how he felt. He couldn’t lose her again. She was too important to him.

If only Octavia was here. She knew all along how he felt, even when he was too blind to see it himself. Bellamy needed to focus on getting her back, not on breaking up with his girlfriend. It was so distracting. There was so much on his mind that he was having trouble focusing. He knew one thing, though - he needed Clarke by his side if he was going to get through this.

Bellamy stood up and stretched. He slept fitfully and he was still tired. The mornings were cold now. There had been snow on the ground for the last few days. He hoped that wherever Octavia was, she was warm and safe. He was grateful to Gabriel for lending him the warm cardigan.

As Bellamy stepped around Echo, he saw that Hope was awake and sitting up. She appeared to be meditating or praying. She opened her eyes and she smiled sadly at him. Bellamy smiled back, but he wasn’t sure how he could really smile at this girl. She took away his sister. He wanted to understand why, but he was also angry. He was angry that Hope sent Octavia back into the anomaly, or through the anomaly, or wherever it led.

Bellamy stepped outside and tried to clear his head. He listened to the repeating radio signals. He heard a few names and voices he recognized - mostly Clarke, Raven, and himself.

A few minutes later, Hope came out of the tent. She stood next to him with crossed arms and glanced at his face. “Bellamy, I’m so sorry,” said Hope. She shivered in the the cold morning air and looked towards Gabriel’s radio tower.

“I lost some of my memories, just like Octavia did after she came through the anomaly the first time. But I do remember growing up with Octavia as my aunt. She was close to my mother. They were like sisters.”

Bellamy turned towards Hope. “I am confused about why you needed Octavia’s help. You said, ‘I couldn’t get out of it. He has my mother. I’m so sorry Octavia.’ What does that mean? Who is ‘he’? And why stab her?” 

“I don’t know. But my face - the symbols - we tattooed them on my face so I would be able to call the anomaly again to return home. That’s all I remember,” said Hope as she touched her face. 

“Call the anomaly? Like when Gabriel and Octavia touched the anomaly stone based upon the symbols on her back?” asked Bellamy.

“Yes. We knew my memories might disappear, so that’s what the tattoos are for. Everyone has them, just in case we get caught in the anomaly. It’s like a code you can type into the anomaly stone, but there’s a catch. You have to be injured in order for the storm to take you. Otherwise it’s just a green mist. That’s why I stabbed Octavia. I shouldn’t have, but I was scared. It was selfish. I wanted her to go back and save my mother. But I should have at least asked her first,” Hope said sadly.

”The storm is unpredictable - usually it stays in one location, but we’ve lost people in it before. There’s been a war brewing over the last few decades,” continued Hope.

“Who’s we? Where did you come from?” 

“We - my people. We live on planet Beta. The anomaly transported my mother and Octavia there almost 15 years ago. Of course I was a baby, so I don’t remember any of it. But Octavia and my mom often talked about Sanctum, and you, and their friends here,” said Hope. “Octavia missed you a lot. She always talked about bringing me to meet you someday. But no one who had gone into the anomaly had ever returned. We didn’t know if it was safe.”

“So then why did Octavia come back here in the first place?” asked Bellamy.

“That I don’t remember. I know she wanted desperately to see you again someday. But there was no way to communicate with you. Some of my memories are missing, but some are there.”

“Octavia couldn’t remember anything from almost 15 years living on another planet?” asked Bellamy incredulously. “But you can, why is that?”

“I wish I knew, Bellamy. My people studied the anomaly for centuries, but there are still many mysteries. I’m hoping Gabriel can help me figure them out.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Bellamy. He tried to keep the hint of bitterness out of his voice, but he failed. “I’d like to get my sister back.”

“I know,” she answered. She furrowed her brow as if deep in thought.

“I think the ‘he’ must be referring to Dean. For years he wanted to send someone back into the anomaly for research. But no one would go, and of course he never would dare to do so himself. He lived with his people far away from my people. But he never gave up on this strange dream of using the anomaly for his purposes, while the rest of us just wanted to live our lives in peace. That’s how the village split, and the two factions have been at odds ever since.”

Hope sighed as she continued. “I guess he must have my mother, but I have no idea why. And why would I need to send Octavia back instead of simply reopening the stone and returning myself?”

“So that just gives me more questions than answers,” Bellamy said as he shook his head. “This is so frustrating!” He kicked the dirt a little bit in frustration. 

“I will do whatever it takes to get her back, Bellamy. She’s family. You have my word.” Tears slipped down Hope’s face.

Bellamy felt pity for the girl. She had lost some of her memories and she had stabbed her aunt for some reason. Octavia clearly loved her, so Bellamy owed it to them both to figure this out.

Bellamy wouldn’t rest until he found a way to get Octavia back. In the meantime, he needed to speak to his girlfriend, and find Clarke.

“We have work to do, so let’s get moving,” said Bellamy.

___________ 

Back in the tent, Kane was waking up. Gabriel and Jackson were already awake. While they were checking on him, Hope talked quietly to him. All Bellamy could hear was Diyoza and Abby’s names. Kane cried while they talked, and Hope held his hand. 

Bellamy thought about Madi. She also grew up hearing stories about him and Octavia. He wondered what it would be like to grow up with the stories of people you might never meet. He supposed it was like the Greek and Roman mythology he loved. He didn’t know if those stories were true, but if he could ever meet Augustus Caesar, he was certain he wouldn’t live up to Bellamy’s expectations. 

After breakfast, Bellamy, Echo, and Jackson began to pack up their gear. Gabriel and Hope volunteered to stay with Kane until he could be moved back to Sanctum. Gabriel said Kane would be stable enough in a day or two. 

Bellamy asked Gabriel for advice about what to do next.

“We need to reopen the anomaly from this side using the stone, I think. I’m going to review my notebooks to see if I can come up with some answers. Maybe the symbols on Hope’s face will work like the symbols on Octavia’s back. I’m going to do my best to figure that out,” he said.

“Please wait for Clarke and I to get back here before you do that,” Bellamy asked. He glanced at Echo, who looked like she was trying to busy herself. They hadn’t talked all morning. They hadn’t talked much at all since they found out Clarke was dead. 

Gabriel glanced between them and said, “Of course, Bellamy.”

Hope and Gabriel had been talking non-stop about the anomaly. They came to the conclusion that someone had to open the portal from both sides in order for a person to travel successfully through. They decided that was why Hope said, “I couldn’t get out of it,” because no one had opened the portal on the Sanctum side. Hope couldn’t explain why she had aged and Octavia hadn’t. She also didn’t remember anything that happened while she was stuck in the anomaly. This also did not explain how Diyoza and Octavia went through the first time, and why no time had passed between Octavia leaving and returning.

Bellamy wondered why more lost people didn’t just start showing up since the anomaly was opened. Unpredictable was right. The anomaly was a menace, choosing whom to deliver safely, and whom to hide forever. He hated that big green storm. It took away his baby sister. He’d have traded Hope back in a heartbeat if it meant he’d get another chance to be a better brother.

Bellamy felt immediate guilt. This was the kind of favoritism that had gotten 400 Wonkru killed. Noone's life was worth more than someone else’s, no matter what that person meant to you. Bellamy was learning more about how to be a leader as every moment went by. He still tended to think with his heart, but he was growing. That was why he hadn’t jumped straight into the anomaly after Octavia. His people needed him here. Getting himself killed wouldn’t help anyone.

Bellamy clasped Gabriel’s arm as Echo and Jackson finished packing. 

“Be safe, Bellamy. I’ll figure out how to get Octavia back,” said Gabriel. There was a hint of concern and care when he said his sister’s name. Bellamy saw them holding hands. He worried about Octavia getting hurt, but he wouldn’t say anything. Gabriel was good for her, that much he could see. She wasn’t his baby sister anymore. He would be there for her in the future, but it was time to start letting go.

Bellamy nodded his thanks to Hope and Gabriel as he set off towards Sanctum and Clarke.


	5. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Russell met a new ally, Clarke worried about Jordan.

Russell couldn’t sleep. He was locked in his bedroom in the castle. It had only been a day since he lost his wife, daughter, and friends. He had absolutely no way to get them back. He’d spent his whole life - all 200+ years of it - protecting them. He and Gabriel had worked tirelessly to bring Josephine back.

The lies - they ate at him. How did he get to this point? In the past when taking the lives of these innocent people, he justified it as necessary. They needed his leadership to keep them alive on this deadly moon. When Gabriel destroyed the embryos, there were no more options. They had to take their hosts from the villagers. If Russell wasn’t reborn, the knowledge that he held would be lost forever. 

Now, Russell couldn’t justify anything. He was so angry that Clarke and her friends had just showed up in his home, his village. Everything he had built was now in ashes all around him. He was locked up. Why didn’t they just kill him?

Russell paced around his room, keeping his eyes open for something sharp. Something he could injure himself with that would cause the guards to come in. He couldn’t find anything. They must have swept his room before locking him in. He couldn’t think of a way to escape this room, and the window was too high. Even if he did, most of his people wouldn’t help him. The devout were few and far between.

It was late afternoon when he felt exhausted enough to lay down to sleep. He finally took a sleeping pill. There was nothing for him to do anymore. Clarke had given the guards orders that no one was to go in or out, including herself.

_ I guess I killed the wrong innocent girl, _he thought.

Finally Russell was relaxed and about to fall asleep when he heard a man’s raspy voice in his head.

_ You’re a god to these people and now you’re just going to lay down and sleep? You’re giving up? Get up and get us out of this room! _

Russell’s eyes popped open. He stared at the ceiling. How was this possible? Hearing a voice inside his head? They had taken that flame chip out of the girl’s head - she had said the previous commanders talked to her - and this sounded a lot like her when she was possessed by the demon. 

What did this mean? Russell’s heart was beating fast. He’d never had any interaction with his mind drive in his head. It only backed up his memories when he died. That’s how the information would get back to earth if everyone in the crew died. Technically it was supposed to update the mainframe on the Eligius III ship. The anomaly had caused problems with that, and they didn’t even know where the Eligius III ship went. He also wondered if their tampering with the mind drives made any difference to the mechanics. 

Russell sat up straight in bed. He was sweating from fear and excitement. He threw back his covers and went to his desk. There he found the old instructions regarding the memory drives and how they were supposed to work. His hands were shaking as he flipped through it. He read the part that talked about the wireless connection between the mind drives and the mainframe on the ship.

The final sentence made him stop in disbelief. 

_ In the event of an error, mainframe memories can be transferred onto other mind drives as data backup. _

The data could also be transferred in the other direction. So data from the ship could be moved onto a mind drive.

That dark commander who had possession of the girl was now in Russell’s head.

Russell smiled wickedly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

_ I will get my revenge after all. _

————————

Clarke took a short walk around Sanctum that afternoon. She felt like she had missed so many of the details and how things worked in this village. She didn’t even know how many people lived here. There was so much work to do, but the people seemed to be doing their daily tasks as if nothing had happened. There was a hint of melancholy among them as she smiled and introduced herself, but the villagers were polite and welcoming.

Clarke stopped first at the clothing shop. Most of the clothing was made from repurposed cloth, and dyed using natural materials from the moon. Some of the cloth was made using flax and other plants grown on the farms. 

Clarke picked out a new bright blue fitted jacket, some casual brown pants, and a tank top. 

_ No more black, _ she thought. _ It’s time for something new. Something Bellamy will like. _

Clarke chided herself. Bellamy was with Echo. He wasn’t Clarke’s, and he never would be. The sooner she accepted that fact, the better. 

Clarke also picked out a few things for Madi. As she left the shop with her new clothes, she headed towards the farms. She saw Jordan working and talking with another man. Jordan looked weary. His shoulders drooped and he wasn’t smiling. In fact, the other man was doing most of the talking.

Clarke walked closer to the pair and introduced herself.

“I’m Sam,” said the man. “I met Jordan while he was injured.”

Clarke smiled and nodded to them both.

“Don’t work too hard, okay Jordan? That stab wound will take some time to heal.”

“Of course, Clarke,” Jordan replied.

Clarke had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she walked away from Sam and Jordan. Something wasn’t sitting right with her about Jordan.

She understood what it was like to lose a parent and then be thrown onto an unforgiving planet. Clarke would have guided him more, but she had to deal with the unfortunate reality of having someone else take over her body. 

As Clarke was nearing the castle, she met up with Murphy.

“Hey, do you know anything about this Sam guy that Jordan is with?”

“Yeah, he was with Jordan when we found him after the battle,” Murphy replied. “He’s an adjuster. He must have tried to get Jordan to believe in the divinity of the Primes.”

Clarke felt sick. They had left Jordan alone for too long, and now he was being convinced that the Primes were gods. 

“We should probably get Jordan away from him, then.”

Clarke and Murphy walked briskly back towards Jordan. Their feelings must have been written in their faces, because Jordan looked at them with concern.

At that moment, Sam left Jordan and walked away, looking over his shoulder at Clarke.

“Jordan, let’s go. We need to talk,” she said. She grabbed his arm to lead him towards the tavern.

“No, Clarke. I’m going to finish my work. We can talk later.”

“Look, your mom and dad asked me to look after you! And there’s some things we need to discuss,” replied Clarke.

“No. You all left me alone for a week and now you think you can tell me what to do? I can make my own decisions, Clarke,” Jordan replied.

“It’s important, Jordan,” said Murphy. “Just talk to us.”

“Jordan, I can’t tell you what to do, you’re right. But there are some things we need to discuss.” Clarke clenched her jaw in frustration. She tried to act natural, because the other farm workers kept glancing their direction.

“Later, when I’m done,” said Jordan. He turned his back on them and continued harvesting crops.

Murphy shrugged and motioned for Clarke to move away. She sighed as she walked away. She was really concerned about him, but she didn’t know what to do. Maybe Raven could check in with him. They shared an interest in the Eligius IV computers. 

“Thanks for trying, anyways, Murphy. I’m going to go get changed for dinner,” Clarke said as she parted with Murphy near the tavern.

Clarke was lonely. She had Madi, whom she was so thankful for, but she needed someone that she could confide in and trust with the intimate details of her life. It seemed like all of her friends had someone else. She knew things would be different when Bellamy and Raven got back to the ground, but she hoped they’d accept her more than they actually did.

Clarke knew she made mistakes. She should apologize to Madi for shock-collaring her. She had apologized to Raven for getting her tortured by McCreary, but Raven wasn’t forgiving her just yet. Tears welled in Clarke’s eyes. No matter what she did, or whom she choose, someone else always got hurt. Whether it was a fracture in her friendship with Octavia after tonDC, leaving Bellamy behind in the bunker, or pointing a gun at Raven, it was the wrong choice.

Everything she did was for Madi, now. Sometimes that got her in trouble. She could live her life in regret, or she could move forward. Bellamy forgave her over and over. That thought pushed her forward into the tavern. She was thankful no one else was there right now, because she needed to be alone. 

When she got to her bedroom, she closed the door softly and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and let the tears fall. She cried for her mother and for Kane. She cried for Monty, Harper, and Shaw. She cried for the way things could have been with her friends. She’d never trade Madi for them, but if there was a way she could’ve had both, she’d wish for that.

_ Things will get better, but I could really use my best friend right now, _ she thought. _ I hope Bellamy comes back soon. _


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia searches for Diyoza and things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: there is some description of violence in this chapter

Octavia, Abe, and Ava sat down to a meal soon after Octavia had arrived at Bethel.

“So tell me some more about how the anomaly works,” said Octavia. 

“I’ve been thinking more about this,” said Abe. “You were injured the first time you came through - but you said you hadn’t activated the anomaly stone?”

“No, I never saw it before yesterday, or whatever day I got here,” replied Octavia.

“So maybe you don’t have to activate the stone to travel through it,” said Ava.

Abe tapped his fork against his chin thoughtfully. “What else can you tell us, Octavia? Was there anyone in Sanctum who was an expert on the anomaly?”

“My friend Gabriel said he filled 100 notebooks with the possibilities of the anomaly. Maybe there are multiple conditions to open it. What I’m wondering is, what does Dean need it for, and why does he want the stone activated on both planets?” Octavia replied.

“Yes, that’s what we need to figure out. I think we should try to send a spy in to gather intel. Dean clearly has an ulterior motive in kidnapping Diyoza,” said Ava.

“I’m going to do it,” said Octavia. “He only wants me anyways, so this way we don’t have to sacrifice another life.”

“But if he catches you, then the intel we’ve gathered is lost,” said Abe.

“Then I won’t get caught. Trust me, I know how to hide.” Octavia smiled ruefully.

Ava and Abe looked at each other. Ava raised her eyebrows as if to say, “why not?” 

Abe nodded. “Okay, but why don’t you take Ava with you, just in case.”

“If you think that’s what’s best,” replied Octavia. “I will get Diyoza back. I promise.”

Ava nodded. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

*****

_ Little Hope crawled up onto Octavia’s sleeping mat. She patted Octavia’s cheeks and laughed her sweet baby laugh. _

_Octavia smiled as she opened her eyes. It was a sunny, warm morning in Bethel. Diyoza picked up Hope as she clucked her tongue. _

_“Hope! Auntie Octavia needs her sleep!” exclaimed Diyoza._

_“It’s alright, I’m awake,” said Octavia as she rubbed her eyes. She got up and took Hope from her friend’s arms. “Let’s go see what’s happening this morning, shall we my girl?”_

_Hope clapped her hands in delight as Octavia swung her onto her hip. She carried her out of the tent into the brilliant morning sunshine._

_*****_

Octavia awoke the next morning and smiled. She wished that dream could last a bit longer. Her memories were slowly coming back. She felt nostalgic about the time she spent here with Hope and Diyoza. It didn’t look like the family she imagined having with Lincoln, but it was hers. She may have lost her brother, but she gained a sister, a niece, and a community. 

If only Hope and Diyoza were here now, she might never leave again.

That was the thing that bothered Octavia the most. If she was happy here, why did she feel the need to return to Sanctum? There had to be another reason besides wanting to see Bellamy. She thought about the pull of the anomaly, and the way it tugged at her belly. Could the anomaly have a mind of its own? Or could it be programmed for certain people? What did Gabriel mean when he said she was special?

There was something missing in the link between Octavia, the anomaly, and Dean. From what Octavia could remember, Dean always held a fascination with the anomaly. His clan lived near the mountains, though, and they rarely saw each other. His people seemed to worship him, while Ava and Abe’s clan was much more democratic.

Octavia thought about the mind drives and wondered what happened to them here on Beta. She didn’t know of anyone in Bethel that had one. Perhaps they had no way to reverse engineer them and implant them in someone else’s head. That was a good thing. No more sacrifices were needed to keep narcissistic leaders alive.

Something made Octavia stick with that thought, though. She would be sure to ask Ava if she knew where the mind drives were. In the meantime, she needed to have a good meal to prepare for their journey to Dean’s camp. Ava said it was about two hours by horseback - or whatever these creatures were. 

After they packed their supplies, Ava and Octavia set off in the direction of Dean’s camp. The morning was warm and sunny. Octavia loved the feeling of the suns on her back. She suddenly remembered riding with Hope and Diyoza around Bethel. She smiled at the memories of freedom and happiness. No wonder she was so different now, according to Bellamy. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around being older than him though. She decided not to think about that. Science was never her strong suit.

As they reached the outskirts of Dean’s camp, Ava searched for a place to hitch the horses out of sight. Octavia surveyed the camp, watching the patterns of the guards to look for a weak spot. 

When Octavia found a way in through a space in the mud wall, she told Ava that she was going in. She quickly vaulted over the low wall and hid behind some bushes. Ava hung back in case they needed a quick exit. 

Octavia wished she had a sword, but her fists would do just fine if needed. She could knock someone out in a couple of seconds if she took them by surprise. Thankfully there were only a few guards out tonight. They didn’t look like they expected anyone to come through the back wall. 

Octavia had never been here before, but she guessed they were keeping Diyoza in a lockup space that wouldn’t be obvious. They probably didn’t build a prison. She waited for what seemed like ages, and hoped she might overhear a conversation about Diyoza.

The camp was quiet tonight. There was no moon like on earth to brighten the night sky. She had to find her way using the various torches placed around the camp. A few people came and went from home-like huts and tents, so she could rule out those buildings as possible locations for Diyoza. 

Finally Octavia determined where the main camp building was, and it looked dark and empty. Perhaps if she snuck over that way she might find some clues. 

When Octavia snuck in through the back door of the main building, she was completely unprepared for what she saw. It was an anomaly stone, just like the one under Gabriel’s tent. It hummed gently as it floated a few feet above the floor. It was almost identical to the one on Sanctum. 

Octavia walked slowly towards it and all the way around it. She recognized the symbols and remembered the order. Of course there was the O, which Gabriel insisted somehow made her special. She thought it was just a coincidence. What didn’t make sense was the fact that it took them 200 years to find someone who could activate the stone. Why her? What made Octavia so special that she could activate alien technology?

Now was not the time for speculation, though, because Octavia heard footsteps coming through the front room. She looked around but there was nowhere to hide. She made for the back door exit, but as she pushed the door open, a guard opened it from the other side first.

“She’s here! Dean!” called the guard. 

Octavia turned to run the other direction, but she ran right into another man. He had close cropped grey hair and a smooth shaved face. He wasn’t tall, but he was thickly built. He wore a simple shirt and loose pants. It was Dean. She recognized him immediately, though she hadn’t seen him in a decade or more.

“Ah, Octavia Blake,” he drawled. He had an infuriating way of speaking slowly so you had to wait for him to finish. “I knew you’d come for Diyoza. We need your help with something, and I’ve been told you are special.”

Octavia backed up a step, but she stood tall and got ready to fight. She was about to punch him in the nose when he pulled out a knife.

“Now, now, not so fast. My guard who is watching Diyoza will kill her if you so much as touch me,” said Dean.

“Kill her, and you won’t get my help,” said Octavia through clenched teeth.

“I know, I know.” Dean paced around the anomaly stone and another guard entered the room. Both doors were now being guarded, but Octavia could easily take the three men out if she just had a weapon. Both guards had short swords on their belts, she simply had to move quick enough to grab one.

“It’s just one simple task. Activate the anomaly stone,” said Dean.

“What happens if I refuse?” replied Octavia.

“I kill Diyoza and torture you until you give in.”

“Why do you want me to activate the stone? What’s in it for you?” asked Octavia.

“Well, see, I need to get to Sanctum. There’s something I want that isn’t on this planet. The only chance I have to get it is if I go through the anomaly, with you. Since you’re the only one who has traveled through it unharmed, I think you could take me with you,” said Dean.

Octavia didn’t respond. She couldn’t imagine what he could want, unless it was the Eligius IV ship, though she wasn’t sure what he would need that for. Maybe it was some other piece of technology they didn’t have on Beta. She crossed her arms and said, “I think you owe me a better explanation than that.”

“No, actually I don’t,” said Dean. He grabbed Octavia’s left hand and sliced her palm with his knife. “Now, activate this stone.”

Octavia clenched her fist and held her hand up to her chest. The cut wasn’t worse than any injuries she had in the past. “No,” said Octavia firmly. “You can torture me all you want, but I won’t do it.”

Dean nodded to one of the guards who left the room. A few moments later the guard pushed Diyoza through the doorway into the stone room. Dean pulled Diyoza to her and put his knife to her throat. 

“Now, Octavia, or your friend dies!” yelled Dean. The knife was pushing hard enough to prick Diyoza’s skin.

Diyoza very subtly shook her head at Octavia. Octavia held up her hands in a calming gesture. She walked over to the anomaly stone and began to press the symbols that were tattooed on her back.

“No, Octavia, don’t!” cried Diyoza.

“I have to, Char. I can’t lose you,” whispered Octavia. 

The symbols had been pressed and they all waited. Quickly the green mist began to surround the group. Dean released Diyoza and pushed her forward into Octavia’s arms. 

“Finally!” exclaimed Dean, but nothing happened. In his moment of frustration, Octavia quickly spun and grabbed one of the guard’s short swords. She sliced the guard right in the face; he fell back immediately and the green mist swallowed him as he vanished.

Octavia lunged for the other guard, but he was ready for her. He sliced low and cut Octavia across her shin. She yelled in pain but was too quick for him. She stabbed him right in the gut, and pushed up forcefully. He vanished, too.

Finally Octavia faced Dean. He didn’t attack though. He simply took his knife and sliced his own palm; he sneered and squeezed the blood so it dropped on the floor.

Nightblood. 

Diyoza yelled at Octavia to cut her bindings.

“Let’s go, now!” she yelled to Octavia.

As they left the room, they heard Dean laughing.

Octavia and Diyoza ran out of the door as fast as they could, away from the stone and the green mist. Dean didn’t follow them. They didn’t know if he vanished into the mist or not. Octavia sucked in a breath as she ran, her cut leg painful.

“Octavia! What are you doing here?!” Diyoza breathed as they ran. 

“Not now! Time to go!” yelled Octavia.

“How did you get here?” asked Diyoza in a panicked voice.

“I’ll explain everything after we get out of here, I promise,” said Octavia. “It’ll all become clear soon enough.”

As they ran full speed out of the camp, several guards started chasing after them. Ava was shouting towards them so they could find her.

“Ava, run!” yelled Octavia. “The anomaly is coming!”

Ava quickly mounted her horse and started off at a gallop. Octavia slowed down. Her leg was throbbing. Her scared horse bucked and neighed. Diyoza reached it first and jumped on.

“Octavia, let’s go! Run!” shouted Diyoza.

“You go! Leave me!”

“I would never do that! I’m not leaving you!” Diyoza spurred on the horse and reached down to grab Octavia’s hand. She pulled her up and they took off at a fast clip. The anomaly was gaining on them, however. 

Octavia held tight onto Diyoza as the horse ran as fast as it could. She heard Ava shouting but she couldn’t see her. The green mist overtook them, and that was the last thing Octavia remembered.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally gets a chance to talk with Echo, and later, Clarke.

Bellamy, Echo, and Jackson started the half-day’s walk to Sanctum. Bellamy asked Jackson some questions about Kane, but they were mostly quiet while they walked. Bellamy thought about what he should say to Echo, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke.

Eventually Echo pulled him away from Jackson and said, “We need to talk.”

“Yes, we do,” said Bellamy. “Echo, I-“

“No, let me start. I love you, Bellamy. I’m glad Clarke is alive. I really am. But I also need to know how you feel about her. I’ve seen the way you look at her. Do you love her?”

Bellamy stopped and turned towards Echo. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really wanted to pretend that nothing has changed, but the truth is, I feel like you and I have already grown apart. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what is going to happen with Clarke, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care for her.”

Echo looked away. “I know how much you mourned her when we went to the ring. I wanted to believe nothing would change when we got back to the ground, but things did change when we found out that Clarke was alive. I don’t want to be your second choice,” she said.

“I know, and I can’t blame you at all. It wouldn't be fair to you if we stayed together.”

Echo crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. Bellamy took a step towards her and gave her a light hug. 

“I don’t regret anything between us, Echo.”

“We’ll still be family, right?”

“Of course. We will always be family.” He paused and looked in the direction of Sanctum. “We should get back to the others.”

Echo nodded as they turned and began walking towards Sanctum. Echo sniffed slightly and Bellamy realized she was crying. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry. He never thought things would turn out this way, but he couldn’t lie about his feelings for Clarke any longer. In the long run it would be better. He hoped Echo would be able to find her own happiness. He was impressed that she was so mature about it. Hopefully they would be able to remain friends.

Bellamy tried not to walk too fast towards Clarke; he was nervous and excited to see her. He rehearsed what he was going to say to her over the next few hours as they continued their journey home.

—————

When Bellamy, Echo, and Jackson arrived back to Sanctum, Bellamy fired his flare gun so Raven would know to lower the shield. Emori and Miller walked out to greet them. Miller and Jackson embraced with smiles, while Emori hugged Echo and walked quietly away with her.

Bellamy felt a pang of loss, but he knew Echo would be okay. She had friends to help her through this. Miller shook Bellamy’s hand. He looked around and said, “Where are the others? Octavia?”

Bellamy shook his head as he answered, “She’s gone, Miller. The anomaly - it took her - again.”

“What? Is she coming back? I-“ said Miller. He looked genuinely concerned.

“Gabriel is going to work on that,” replied Jackson. “Someone came out of the anomaly, Nate. Hope - she says she’s Diyoza’s daughter.”

Miller looked confused. “Wow, I can’t even begin to think about that - what?”

Bellamy just shook his head and started walking towards the village. “We don’t know. Hope explained a few things, about where they came from - another planet apparently. It’s all really unbelievable, but she seems to be telling the truth. All I know is that I want my sister back.”

Miller put his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder as they walked. “We’ll get her back, Bellamy. There has to be a way.”

Bellamy nodded as they walked towards the tavern. He immediately searched for Clarke as he greeted his friends. He wanted to tell them all what happened with Octavia and Hope, but he wasn’t going to do so without Clarke by his side. 

Bellamy found Madi, and she told him that Clarke was asleep in their room. Bellamy decided he’d go and see if she was awake. As he ascended the stairs he felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt nervous like this. Maybe it was years ago when he first fell in love with Clarke on the ground.

When he got to her bedroom door, he knocked softly.

—————

Clarke woke to the sound of someone knocking lightly on her door. She could tell it was evening because the light was low. She must have slept for a few hours. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Come in.”

“Clarke?” said Bellamy as he opened the door. “Did I wake you?”

“Oh, no. Come in, Bellamy. I was just resting. Let me find a candle.” As Clarke reached to light a candle, Bellamy came in and pulled over a chair to sit near her bed. 

“Hey,” he said as he sat down.

“Hey,” she replied and smiled up at him. “Make it back okay?”

“Yes, but there’s a lot to talk about. Octavia is—gone,” said Bellamy. He looked defeated and tired.

“What? Gone? Where?”

“The anomaly—she disappeared into the anomaly. Hope, Diyoza’s daughter, came out of the anomaly and stabbed Octavia, and then she—she—“ Bellamy said.

“Wow, what—what can we do? Is Gabriel going to be able to get her back?” Clarke stood up. She always needed to start working on a problem like this as soon as possible.

“Yes, he’s promised to work on it until I—we get back,” Bellamy looked at his hands clasped in his lap. “I was hoping you would come with me.” He looked at her expectantly.

Clarke sat back down on the bed. She could tell he was really worried. “Of course, Bellamy,” said Clarke. “We can leave first thing in the morning. Should we have some other people come along? We can get packed up tonight.” 

“I also hoped we could talk a little bit tonight if you’re not too tired.” Bellamy shook his leg and looked away, as if he was nervous. He bit his lip and glanced at her.

“Of course, yeah.” Clarke sat back a bit and leaned against the wall.

“Echo and I broke up today,” began Bellamy. “Things between us were—distant. Things have changed since I found out you were alive.”

“That makes sense. A lot has happened since you came back to the ground.” Clarke started to feel nervous, like butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why, but maybe there was a chance—

“Yeah, and I have so many regrets. The things I did to Octavia—and to you, and Madi—“

“Bellamy, you don’t need to worry about that anymore. Everything has worked out. We’ll figure out how to get Octavia back. There has to be a way—“

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I put the flame in Madi and I’m sorry things went so wrong.” Tears pooled in his eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath.

Clarke shook her head and started to speak, but Bellamy continued.

“But, Clarke, leaving you behind 6 years ago was the worst mistake of my life.” Bellamy exhaled as his hair curled forward over his eyes. She wanted to reach forward and brush it away. When he looked at her the way he was now, through his dark lashes, her stomach did flips. Had he ever looked at her like that before? He licked his lips and leaned forward towards her. She got a sense of urgency from his expression.

“No, Bellamy, don’t say that. You did what you had to do. You wouldn’t have survived Praimfaya, and I couldn’t have lived with that. Plus, Madi needed me.”

“You should have been on the ring with us. You should have been with me. I left you behind, and I—“ His breath hitched in his throat and he shook his head sadly.

Clarke leaned forward and clasped Bellamy’s hands in her own. She rubbed her thumbs over the backs of his hands. He looked at their hands as tears fell down his cheeks. Tears pricked Clarke’s eyes.

“Hey. Look at me. You didn’t leave me behind, you saved our friends. Now we have this—this second chance, and we’re not going to waste it.” She swallowed and smiled at him.

Bellamy tightened his grip on her hands and pulled her towards him slightly. 

“I love you, Clarke,” said Bellamy. The words were choked with emotion as if he couldn’t hold back anymore. He scooted towards the bed until their knees were touching. “I’ve loved you for so long. I need you. I can’t live without you.” He was crying now, and shaking, as if the effort of those words overtook any reservations he had.

Tears streamed down Clarke’s face. She let out a little sob and threw her arms around Bellamy’s neck. She scooted even closer to him as she tucked her chin into his shoulder, in the little spot that was made just for her. Bellamy clasped the back of her hair and buried his face into her neck. 

“I love you too, Bellamy.”

Bellamy laughed gently and she could feel him smile into her hair. They held each other for a few minutes before separating just enough to look at each other in the eyes. Bellamy gently brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. He kissed her softly yet firmly. Clarke smiled into the kiss and felt so completely happy and content. 

Bellamy ran his hands gently through Clarke’s hair as they kissed, their cheeks wet with tears. She couldn’t resist any longer. She started to push his cardigan off his shoulders so she could feel his chests and arms better. He laughed as he pulled back from their kiss, and they struggled to remove the cardigan. Then he grabbed her firmly around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

Clarke let out a laugh as he kissed her neck. Gods, she waited six years for this. She had called him every day for _ six years,_ dreaming of this very moment. 

Bellamy picked her up again and gently laid her back on the bed. 

“Clarke,” he said huskily, “you are so beautiful.” His eyes sparkled in the candlelight, shades of brown and hazel playing in them. He kissed her forehead. “Does the door have a lock?” His eyes met hers with such an intensity that she shuddered.

“Bellamy, Madi will be needing to go to sleep soon. Maybe we should…”

“I’ll take care of that,” replied Bellamy. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Bellamy tried his best to wink at Clarke, but he couldn’t. She giggled at his effort. “Trust me, I’m not moving an inch.”

“I’ll be right back,” Bellamy said with a mischievous grin. He hopped off the bed and slipped out the door.

Clarke smiled to herself and sighed. She felt like a giddy school girl after her first kiss. She could get used to that feeling. 

—————

The next morning, Clarke woke up with the first sun shining gently in the window. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world: Bellamy Blake sleeping peacefully in her bed. He looked so cute with his arms thrown up over his head, and his curls askew across his forehead. She placed her hand on his chest so she could feel it gently rising and falling with each breath. She didn’t dare move and ruin this perfect moment. 

Bellamy sighed and started to wake up. He smiled sleepily and rolled over towards her. He threw his arm around her waist. Slowly one eye opened. She simply gazed at his face, elated that this was her new reality. 

“Good morning, Princess.”

Clarke grinned at him and shoved his shoulder. He laughed at her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

“I can’t believe you just called me that,” said Clarke. 

“What, did you think I’d forget? I remember every moment we spent together.” Bellamy’s eyes brightened and he kissed her mouth hard, hungrily, searching. 

Clarke didn’t think she’d ever get tired of him looking at her like that. She surrendered herself to him once more, and savored every single second.

—————

Some time later, Clarke decided they really should get up and eat some breakfast. Bellamy chewed his bottom lip as he was getting dressed.

“What is it? Octavia?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I just don’t know if I’ll ever see her again. It’s so hard. I keep losing her. There’s so many things I want to say.”

Clarke came around behind him and hugged his waist. 

“I know.”

“I’m so glad we are going to do this together. I love you,” said Bellamy as he turned around to face her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

“Hey now, we have to get moving,” said Clarke. Though she didn’t want this moment to end, she knew it had to.

“I know. I just wish we could stay here, alone, forever.”

“Me too, Bellamy.”

—————

At breakfast, Bellamy and Clarke discussed what happened at the anomaly with their friends. Jackson and Echo had filled everyone else in, and Bellamy told Clarke last night. 

Clarke took some time to say goodbye to Madi and the others. Bellamy was talking to Raven and Murphy when she walked up beside them.

“Clarke, do you have a minute?” asked Raven.

“Of course,” answered Clarke. They stepped outside the tavern to have some privacy. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I judged you harshly for what happened back in Shadow Valley, and I know I put you in an impossible situation. I tend to let my emotions guide me, and this time was no different.” Raven touched Clarke’s arm affectionately.

“It’s okay, Raven. The things we did to survive—“ Clarke shook her head, unsure of how to continue. Her emotions threatened to get the better of her. Her thoughts went to Abby, and she felt the prick of tears in her eyes.

“I know,” said Raven. She enveloped Clarke in a hug. “We’ll get through this, just like we’ve done a thousand times before.” Raven pulled back and smiled at Clarke. 

Clarke laughed through her tears as she wiped her face. 

“Gods, I’m such a wreck.”

“We are all a bit broken, but that’s what makes us stronger.” Raven was crying now, too.

“You’re right,” Clarke said as she nodded. She gave Raven another hug and exhaled. 

“Hey, you ready?” asked Bellamy as he came up behind them. “I leave you two alone for a minute and you’re crying?” 

Raven and Clarke shared a look of fake annoyance.

“Take care of her, Bellamy,” Raven said.

“I will, don’t worry, Raven.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” said Clarke as she pulled away from Raven. She took her pack from Bellamy. “We’ll see you soon.” Clarke nodded to Raven and waved to Murphy through the window of the tavern. 

“We’ll take care of Madi,” said Raven.

“Thank you,” said Clarke. She squeezed Raven’s hand and then turned to walk with Bellamy. He took her hand and smiled at her. They walked hand in hand towards the unknown, together.


	8. Out of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Diyoza are trapped in the anomaly - will they ever find their way out?

Octavia could barely see a thing. She clutched Dizoya’s arm as they wandered through the green mist. It looked like there were people here, lost people. When she tried to touch them, there was nothing to grab onto.

There was no time in the anomaly. Diyoza and Octavia finally had to rest, but there was nothing to sit on. They simply sat cross-legged on the ground, or some sort of hard surface. Octavia ripped two strips of cloth from her shirt and wrapped one around her palm, and another around her bleeding shin.

They were suspended in the mist for an unimaginable amount of time, but it also felt like mere seconds.

Octavia imagined that she saw Lincoln, and she reached out to touch him. She only saw his back, and she heard him calling her name. When she realized she couldn’t touch him, tears pricked her eyes. She let herself cry, for there was no reason to hold back any longer.

Another man was there. A man that laughed, and said things like, “I will soon rule over all of you.” An evil laugh. It seemed to be coming from all around them. Octavia instinctively knew he was using her in some way. She never saw his face.

Two anomaly stones came and went all around them. On occasion Octavia and Diyoza reached out to touch them. They were the only solid substances in the anomaly.

Suddenly they heard a great roaring coming near them, and they stood up. Octavia nodded at Diyoza, grabbed her hand and closed her eyes. They waited for their fate together.

—————

When Bellamy and Clarke arrived at Gabriel’s camp at mid-day, Hope and Kane came out to greet them.

“Clarke, Bellamy, we’re so glad you're here,” said Kane as he embraced them.

“How are you feeling?” asked Clarke. Bellamy had told her about his miraculous recovery.

“Tired, but I’m alive.” His eyes held sadness and weariness. 

“Hi, I’m Hope.” Clarke shook hands and introduced herself as well. “Gabriel has told me a lot about you, both of you. All good things, don’t worry.” Her lips tipped up at the edges as Clarke raised her eyebrows. They all laughed. 

“Hey,” said Gabriel as the tent flap opened. He shook hands with Bellamy and Clarke. “We’re ready to try activating the stone again. Hope thinks maybe that will bring Octavia back. What do you think, Bellamy?”

“I think we should try it. I will do anything to get her back at this point.”

“Okay, well we’re ready to get started,” said Gabriel. 

The group headed into the tent and down into the cellar. The anomaly stone rang slightly with a constant vibration.

“Wow,” said Clarke quietly. 

“Yeah, I’ve been studying this thing for centuries,” said Gabriel. “Octavia, and now hopefully Hope, are the only ones who've been able to activate it. 

“Gabriel helped me recover some of my memories with the red sun substance. We found some old ruins on Bethel and that’s where the symbols came from. We didn’t know if they’d work until we actually tried it. I remember that Dean had captured my mother and I was attempting to get her back when I got caught in the anomaly. It’s your sister, Bellamy. He wanted Octavia. There’s something special about her,” said Hope.

“We still don’t know why it took 200 years to find someone to activate the stone, but my best guess is that Hope and Octavia have some sort of genetic marker that allows them to do so. Sort of like nightblood, as you call it,” added Gabriel.

Bellamy was still in disbelief that all of this happening, that his sister and Hope were somehow different than the rest of them. The fact that they were on a moon in a different solar system still hadn’t sunk in.

“Okay, thank you both for working to get her back. I’m sure our friend Raven would be interested to help figure this out once it’s all over,” replied Bellamy.

“Right,” said Gabriel as he nodded. “Let’s begin.” He gestured towards Hope.

Hope began pressing the symbols on the stone. It slowly started glowing when she was finished. They all clambered up the steps as the green mist began to fill the space around them.

Clarke sucked in a breath as she grabbed Bellamy’s hand. Bellamy realized he was holding his breath and exhaled. They walked outside the tent to wait and to hope. Bellamy prayed to nothing in particular, the universe itself perhaps, that his sister would be part of just one more miracle.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bellamy glimpsed two figures coming towards them. He let go of Clarke’s hand and began running as fast as he could towards them.

_ Please let it be her. Please. _

—————

Octavia and Diyoza stumbled out of the anomaly. Octavia glimpsed Bellamy first. He ran towards her quickly. He caught her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She was losing strength in her legs and faltered slightly. Without hesitation, Bellamy picked her up and carried her away from the anomaly. Tears streamed down his face.

“Bellamy,” she gasped. “Bellamy, he’s coming.”

“Shhhh,” he said. “I’ve got you now, you’re okay.”

“No, Bellamy, listen, he’s coming and he’s strong this time. So strong.”

Bellamy walked quickly towards Gabriel’s tent. “You’re okay,” he repeated. “You’re safe now.”

Octavia couldn’t say anything more. She was exhausted. She was scared for everyone in Sanctum who had no idea what “he” could do. She didn’t even know what “he” was capable of.

As Bellamy walked, Hope and Clarke ran up beside them.

“Octavia!” Hope grabbed Octavia’s hand and clutched it tightly. She kissed the back of her hand and then went to help her mother.

“Hope, my baby girl,” said Diyoza. Octavia tried to turn around to see if her friend was alright, but she was so tired that she could barely lift her head.

Clarke touched Octavia’s face gently as she walked next to Bellamy. She seemed concerned, and Octavia realized Clarke wasn’t familiar with the anomaly at all. Clarke fell back to check on Diyoza and helped Hope bring Diyoza back into the tent.

Gabriel took Octavia from Bellamy and carried her the rest of the way into the tent. Bellamy quickly opened the tent flap for them and then turned back around to help Diyoza.

Gabriel looked at her and smiled. He has such a lovely smile, Octavia thought. She had missed that smile, the way he looked at her with wonder and interest. Gabriel gently placed her upon his medical table. He brushed her hair back softly and looked into her eyes. He left his hands resting on the side of her face.

“How do you feel?” Gabriel asked.

“Tired,” Octavia replied. “Diyoza?”

“She’s coming right in,” said Gabriel.

Octavia heard rustling as the others came in. She heard them talking quietly. Clarke talked softly with Diyoza. Octavia turned towards them. “Char?” 

“I’m here, Octavia. I’m okay,” said Diyoza. 

Octavia closed her eyes again and a tear escaped down her cheek. She was so thankful Diyoza was okay.

“The last time you came back you slept for several hours afterwards,” said Gabriel. His eyes roamed over her face, arms, and legs. “Are you hurt?”

“Mmm,” was all Octavia could say as she nodded her head.

“Okay, point to wear it hurts.”

Octavia touched her right leg and her left hand. She was so exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and she closed them. She felt Gabriel gently prodding her leg, looking for the injury. When he found it, he carefully cut open her pants up to the knee. 

“It’s not so bad. I’ll get you cleaned up. You rest now. I’ll take care of you.”

That was the last thing Octavia heard before she fell asleep.

———————————

When Octavia woke up later that evening, Gabriel was sitting on a stool next to his cot. They must have moved Octavia off the table to the cot while she slept. Gabriel rested his head on one arm. His other arm was draped over hers, and his hand rested on top of her hand. Octavia felt a warmth inside as she thought about him watching over her. She smiled at his peaceful face and gently parted lips.

It was late evening, as the light coming in from outside was lower and more orange. Twilight here gave everything an orange hue for an hour or so.

Octavia tried to turn over without waking him, but he started to stir.

“Hmmm?” he said. 

“I’m awake, Gabriel. You fell asleep,” she whispered. 

He opened his eyes and met hers. He smiled at her. “How do you feel?” 

“Better. Thanks for working on my leg. I can barely feel the cut.” 

“It wasn’t too deep, thankfully. Are you hungry or thirsty?” 

Gabriel started to stand but Octavia grabbed his hand. “No, just sit with me. I like your company.” She curled up her legs so he’d have room to sit next to her on the cot. “How is Diyoza?” 

“She’s sleeping as well. She seems unhurt,” said Gabriel. “I was worried you’d never come back. I’m glad you did.” He rubbed her leg in that tender way he touched her, like she was made of porcelain.

“I’m glad I did, too.” Octavia sat up and looked in Gabriel’s eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you. Really. You believed in me when no one else did. And you kept me alive. It’s been a long time since I’ve really had a friend. Well, of course Diyoza and Hope are my family now, but it’s all sort of confusing that I spent 15 years on another planet and I am the same age.” Octavia laughed and shook her head. “And Bellamy, well, we still have things to work on.”

“I wanted you to come back. I know I just lost Josephine, but we hadn’t really been together for the last 70 years. And now I’ve had to let her go forever. You’ve seen the worst parts of me over the last few days, yet you still call me your friend. So I’m thankful to have your support as well, Octavia,” said Gabriel as he smiled at her. His brown eyes sparkled brightly in the candlelight.

Octavia smiled at him and looked down. She took his hand and held it. He stirred something inside of her that had been dead for a long time.

“What is it?” asked Gabriel.

“I lost someone important to me, too. His name was Lincoln. It was a long time ago, but I miss him every day. I even imagined I saw him in the anomaly. But meeting you, well, it’s been a bright spot in an otherwise awful life.” Octavia laughed slightly and looked back up into Gabriel’s eyes. 

Gabriel caressed her cheek with his hand. She melted into it and enjoyed the warmth of his touch. He leaned down towards her, and gave her a kiss on the edge of her mouth. It was so sweet and pure, like a teenager’s first kiss.

Octavia couldn’t help but kiss him back. She couldn’t lean forward too far because her leg was still sore, so she clasped her hands behind his neck and pulled him towards her as she kissed him.

Gods, it felt amazing. To be wanted by someone, to be liked by someone, it was what she needed. A lot of things were up in the air right now, but to have this incredible man by her side was awe-inspiring. She didn’t really deserve him, but she wanted him.

As they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. “That was nice,” said Octavia. Gabriel laughed and said, “yeah, it was. But I just need to make sure, you know, I’m a scientist, so maybe we should…” 

That was all the encouragement Octavia needed to kiss him a few more times. And a few more times after that.


	9. Reunion

When Octavia woke the next morning, it was bright outside already. She could hear people talking quietly outside the tent. Gabriel had managed to fold his tall frame up next to her on the small cot. She smiled as she remembered his gentle kisses and their quiet conversation before they fell asleep. 

Octavia assumed the others had come in at some point, but she was so exhausted that she couldn’t stay awake to see them. 

She heard the tent flap open, and Bellamy walked in.

“O! Are you okay? You slept for a long time,” whispered Bellamy.

“I’m okay, Bell. Are you okay? Is Diyoza okay? Is Hope here?”

“Yes, everyone is okay.” Bellamy came over to her and knelt beside her. He laughed at Gabriel smushed up next to her on the cot.

“He couldn’t wait for you to return. I guess he really likes you, O.” Bellamy flashed a smile at her. 

“Bell, I think something or someone bad is coming to Sanctum. In the anomaly I thought I saw someone, but it’s all so fuzzy...maybe Diyoza remembers something.”

“We have plenty of time to talk about that. Let’s get you up and get some food in you.”

Bellamy helped Octavia sit up, and Gabriel woke as well. He seemed surprised at the Blakes both there next to his bed, and they both laughed at him.

“Well, good morning,” said Gabriel. He licked his lips and winked at Octavia. She couldn’t help but smile and giggle at him. She almost felt 17 again.

Bellamy just shook his head and smiled as he helped Octavia to her feet. 

“How is your leg?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s not too bad,” answered Octavia. “I think I can manage.”

Once the three of them were up, they walked outside of the tent. Clarke and Hope were fixing some breakfast for everyone. Diyoza and Kane sat cross-legged on a blanket near the fire. When Diyoza saw Octavia, she jumped up and ran over to her.

“Are you okay? You slept so long!” Dizoya kissed Octavia’s cheek and hugged her tightly. 

“I’m fine. I missed you Char. I’m glad you’re okay.” Octavia tucked her chin into Diyoza’s shoulder.

Octavia held onto her friend for a while and let the tears of relief fall. Hope came over and hugged them also. Octavia was overwhelmed with emotion. Having these people, all here for her and concerned for her well-being, was an unfamiliar feeling. Six people in this universe actually cared about her, maybe even loved her. Even Kane cared enough to stay.

Octavia caught Kane’s eye and he looked down at his hands. Silent tears were pouring down his cheeks. Her heart broke for him. She would be sure to make some time to speak to him later.

When the three women finally separated, there wasn’t a dry eye in the group.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don’t feel like this is an ending, I’ll add a ... for now. I may post new chapters or parts in the future but for now I don’t have any plans to do so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
